Bloody Death Gang
by TheLightChaos
Summary: Darkness is one of the oldest Vampires. He leads the Bloody Death Gang and the Council to help keep Vampires safe. Now he must go to a school for Vampires to teach, in his own way. As well as unknown forces preparing for something big. On Hold
1. Prolouge 1

**i made this for my writing class and most thought it was pretty good. I already thought of a story line for it, i just to put it into words. ****This is the first prologue that doesn't really go with the story at all, it was more of a start to the world and characters.****Well please read and enjoy, and review.  
**

He was wearing a cloak darker than the night, with a hood that covered his face with shadows that danced with each passing light. The sleeves of the cloak were longer than his hand, with them only going three-fourths, and baggy giving room to reach inside. The shadows remained still inside his sleeves only leaving the mind to guess what was hiding in the darkness. On the back of the cloak was an upside-down pentagram that had been drawn in blood. He was a shadow walking in the darkness of the night.

He entered the pub with the sweeping of his cloak at his feet revealing his bare feet with black veins that could easily be seen through the pale, pale skin. He received a few glances as he entered, those that saw him hurried out of the bar as if a bomb was about to hit, but there were a few that didn't even take notice of his entrance even with the slight drop in the temperature.

He didn't go to any of the open tables but walked, as if his feet never touched the ground but glided, towards the full bar. They were the ones that had completely ignored him as he entered and still ignored him. "Excuse me." He tapped one of the men with his sleeve covered hand. His voice wasn't that of a human, but of some kind of monster. It was cold, a cold that drove all the hairs of those who heard him to stand straight up and dropped the temperature of the pub a few degrees. It made the air around his mouth turn to frost, silently dropping to the floor. "Are you the one called Hunter?" He asked politely, but from how his voice was it almost seemed like a threat and drove fear into the depths of their souls.

"Why should I tell you?" The man wasn't one to be trifled with. His body was full of muscles and tattoos were etched onto all visible parts of his skin. He had two gun holstered to his waist, ready to be used in a moments notice and a dagger strapped to the outside of his pants.

"I'm Darkness and you seem to have taken care of Doom." His voice still had a polite tone, but it was mixed with something darker and colder than ever before. The lights of the pub flickered with the sound of his voice, even the light was becoming fearful of him.

Hunter laughed at Darkness. "You have some guts coming here vampire." Hunter's voice sounded like a thousand singing angels compared to the voice of Darkness. It was a normal voice, maybe a little lower than others, but after hearing Darkness talk even the annoying buzzing of a fly was music to everyone's ears. The venom Hunter had added to the word vampire was a brilliant orchestra playing their instruments to their ears

"I have only come to repay you for what you did to Doom." The joy that had appeared from hearing a different voice disappeared; the cold returned with vengeance bringing despair and fear into all that could hear. Hunter reached for his guns out of fear, knowing what Darkness meant perfectly fine.

"Keeper." Darkness spoke to the bartender as if he knew him. The cold and darkness that had lined his voice was gone filled with a normal voice. "I will pay for the damages to the store." Darkness didn't want Keeper to yell at him again for disturbing his bar. Darkness had killed many others like Hunter at this bar, it was a regular place for his Group as well.

"Fine, he deserves it for messing with our Group." Keeper pulled out his pocket-watch attached to a chain in his suit, revealing the same bloody pentagram on the top part. He placed it back with a pleased face seeing Hunter and his party give a grand look of disgust and fear.

Hunter made the first move when he realized that he had two vampires from Doom's Group here, while his party ran towards the door. He pulled his guns out with speed that would make the Kid look slow. The thunder from the guns sounded through out the bar. Darkness didn't move—he disappeared from where he was then reappeared right next to Hunter with the silence of the night.

Darkness's hood had fallen with his magic trick, revealing his black hair and abyss black irises were darker than the darkness of space. His pale face would make snow look black and contradicted his black veins that appeared on his face.

Darkness had placed one hand on Hunter's shoulder draining the life out of him. Hunter's skin was going whiter than Darkness's with the simple touch. Darkness gave a grin that sent chills down Hunter's and Keeper's spine. It was a grin that shouldn't be possible by even vampires. It was a grin of pure evil and delight, it would send anyone who saw it running. Hunter even tried to run, but couldn't because of the superhuman grip of Darkness. Hunter tugged and jerked with all his might, but Darkness only strengthened his grip until rubies ran down Darkness's thin fingers, staining the white with red.

Darkness could feel the warmth of blood running down his fingers when he pierced Hunter's skin. The slight squirm of Hunter only gave strengthened Darkness's vengeance for Doom. Darkness dug deeper into Hunter's shoulder piercing through the tendons, muscles, and the bone like butter. Hunter's screams shock the world from the pain Darkness had caused. Darkness decided that was enough and slowly withdrew his fingers, watching the blood gush out of Hunter as his still beating heart didn't know he had been killed from the pain and fear that Darkness had caused.

Darkness carefully picked up the broken light of Hunter's soul, gently and compassionately blowing it away to roam until his resurrection. Hunter's body crumbled to dust with his soul gone from it. Darkness didn't like killing mortals, but he made an excepting for vampire hunters. He could only hope the new life Hunter's soul gains isn't a vampire hunter.

Darkness left the bar without a second look at Keeper. Darkness was in the middle of mourning the death of Doom and killing Hunter. Darkness embraced the coolness of night wondering when the killing between vampires and vampire hunters would cease. He could only guess as he disappeared back into the night returning to his home in the abyss of darkness.


	2. Prolouge 2

**This is the second prologue, that i also made for my writing class. They both are kind of short but i had to make them like that for the class. This sort of goes off the first prologue, but like the first doesn't have any real significance towards the story or plot, So enjoy and please review.**

He stood in a long hallway that had no end; door after door lined it as far as his eyes could see. Worn out florescent lights hung from the ceiling casting an illumines glow onto the floor and walls. The air was neither cold or warm but his breathe could be easily seen like in the winter days.

Barefooted he walked across the wooden floor with his shadow being casted in-front, behind, and to either side of him. There was no point in walking the everlasting hallway, there was no end or beginning, but his legs just seemed to move on their own. Door after door, light after light he walked slowly and calmly only stopping when the floor was flooded by a dark, dense substance; the lights had gone out the moment the substance was at his feet, except for one. He didn't move, he couldn't move the substance had grabbed him with amazing strength and kept him in place but the light moved. No matter how hard he tried he moved, he just couldn't, his streagth was nothing comparted to the dark substance.

The light moved ever so slowly towards him at a steady beat; a pendulum moved faster than the light.

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha._

He could hear the laughing of a child now, the light was closer to him now, he knew the laughing was coming from the light but it was bouncing off the walls surrounding him. He never remembered any of these things happening in his dream. This was the fifth time he had had this eerie dream, but nothing like this had happened. The light was close enough to see now. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was a little girl.

The girl's skin was glowing white against the dark background, the white hair that came to her shoulders sent off an eerie white glow, the dress she wore was the whitest of them all. She didn't walk over the black covering the floor, but glided above it. Her feet dangling above the ground, the dark substance seemed to slid away from her as she went over it.

"Do you want to play?" The girl didn't move her mouth, but the question sounded in his mind. Shaking his mind from the sheer volume that sounded in his mind. He didn't answer; he didn't move he just stood there looking at the ghostly figure. He wanted to wake up, he wanted to leave this place. It gave him a strange feeling just being her. His mouth started to move on its own, he didn't know why; it just started to move giving shape to words that was never spoken aloud.

His eyes shot open with speed beyond a human, his senses started to take in his surroundings the moment he had awaken. The hard, cold wooden table sent chills down his clothed back. The icy touch of shackles wrapped around his ankles and wrist. Moving his head side to side, he could see the stone walls of a cellar that had been occupied by someone or something. "No." The words he had mouthed in his sleep came out in a scream seeing what lay above him. A swinging guillotine moving back and forth, back and forth right over his stomach. The shining metal of the guillotine caught what little light there was in the cellar and cast it right upon his face.

"You already said you didn't want to play anymore." Eyes bright as the sun, stared at him from the guillotine, the girl from his dream was sitting on the guillotine. The guillotine wasn't affected by the girl's weight, it moved the same way back and forth ever so slowly. She glowed more brightly than even the most polished of swords could, only the blood red upside-down pentagram with her right eye at the center, disturbed the bright, god-like aura.

"Hello" The cloaked figure that had killed Hunter several days ago stood at his side, Darkness he believed was what he called himself. "I believe you were part of Hunter's group that ran away. Am I correct?" He didn't talk like he had at the bar; he talked kindly, but had an inquisitor tone in his voice. Pausing only for a second, to see if he would talk Darkness continued talking. "It took Dream a while to find you." The girl hopped down from the guillotine grabbing Darkness' outstretched hand. Dream? Darkness? Were they so old to have forgotten their own names?

"We gave you a chance, but it seems you don't want to play Life." Dream spoke in an almost pitying voice. "You should have stayed to die with Hunter, and a quick, painless death would have befallen you."

They both left leaving him at the mercy of the guillotine. Back and forth, back and forth, _Tick-Tock_, _Tick-Tock_, the whooshing of the air as the guillotine's sharp edge cut through it. Second after second, minute after minute the guillotine continued to move closer and closer. The guillotine was at his clothing, tearing it thread by thread as it passed down ever so slowly. He screamed out loud, the anticipation was growing, he was sweating profusely from all pores of his body. The fear that gripped him was greater than anything he had experienced. It wasn't the dying he was afraid of, he had never been afraid of dying since he became a V.H. it was the waiting and the pain that he knew would be coming.

The guillotine finally cut his skin. Burning pain shot through him like never before, his insides knotted up from the single scratch of the steel guillotine. The next layer was cut and the next, with each layer came more pain than he could imagine. Never had he known the searing pain that gripped him now. _Tick-Tock _the guillotine went as it slid through his stomach, filling his body with the stomach acid that ate away at his insides.

"We can't have you dying yet." Darkness had returned to the room without him knowing. He had been leaning against the wall watching him scream with each scratch from the guillotine. Darkness waved his hand, lazily, at him. The guillotine shot back in the air like a bullet fired. The wounds caused by the guillotine healed in an instant, but the pain still seared through his veins. "Just be glad you didn't get the Pit."

The guillotine started again, ever so slowing once again. He didn't know how long the last time had been, it had seemed like an eternity and could have very well been. There was nothing he could do, fear gripped him like before and pain continued through each of his senses. Hoping he would die soon, hoping he wouldn't have to feel the pain inducing touch of the guillotine sliding through his body like butter.

**The next chapter is the actual start of the start of the story. This was really an introduction rather than a story.  
**


	3. The Meeting

**This is the beginning of the Bloody Death Gang, besides the two part prologue. I don't think anyone has really read any part of the stories but please read, enjoy, and review.**

The darkness encompassed the room. The only light came from the small torches that stood by each of the seven chairs. Each chair was built high into the wall of black garnet. The six people in the chairs each were wearing cloaks that had their Gang's Mark on it.

"It seems that almost everyone is here." Celsius, the Leader of the Infinite Darkness Gang, like all leaders he was a High Vampire. He had neon green hair and vast purple eyes. He had had his lip pierced twice and his nose once. He was the newest Leader and the most annoying. He was the youngest of them all, but he was still powerful.

"Yes, only Darkness is missing." Freeze, the Leader of the Destructive Fire Gang remarked. He was skilled in all the recent fighting styles of the world and knew only fire magic. His weapon and clothes had anti-magic in them. Freeze had red hair with stripes of white on the side. His eyes were deep red and his body was rippling with compact muscles, under the scars of his body. He was one of the greatest sword fighters in the Council.

He was staring at the empty seat. "I'm mos curious to when he will arrive."

"I doubt anytime soon, just like last week. He has rarely shows up on time." Wave, the Leader of the Screaming Water. She had short blonde hair and golden eyes. She hated the feel of pants so she would wear a dress and was usually shoe-less.

"He has been on the Council for so long." Celsius laughed. He had always hated Darkness with a passion and couldn't wait to see the Blood Death Group go from their ranks, always trying to find something wrong with Darkness.

"I forgot you only joined the ranks of Leaders last year. That explains your stupidity on the matter." Sun, the Leader of the Blinding Light. She had her feet up resting on an invisible foot rest and reading a book floating in her hands. Sun was a powerful elf, she was frail when it came to close combat, but she was flexible and able to block most attacks when it comes to that. She was number one in her grades. She had flowing silver hair and silver eyes. She was starting her first year of high school.

"What do you mean by that?" Celsius yelled across the room.

"I'll explain it you simpleton." Like most Leaders of the opposite elements they hated each other more than anything. "The element darkness, what is it?"

"Do you take me for an idiot" He was agitated just having a conversation with her and her treating him like an idiot didn't help. "It is one of the six great element." He answer grudgingly.

"Good Job." Sun laughed knowing how much Celsius hated this. "Now how are vampires named?"

"Their name usually has something to do with their power." Sun started at Celsius hoping the idiot would accomplice the medal task of putting the two together. He didn't.

"He is one of the six strongest vampires" Land, the Leader of the Indestructible Earth Gang, continued where Sun left off. Land was Sun's younger twin sister. They argued the least in the meeting and had the strange telepathic twin communication. Land was the opposite of Sun. Land was much more immature than her sister, the silent Sun.

"So what the Elders gave him the name Darkness." Celsius tried to hid his fear of the knowledge that he now knew, but he was a terrible liar.

Land waved her finger at him in disappointment. "Hurricane, please tell him how stupid he is acting" She spoke in a little girl's voice as she spoke towards Hurricane, the Leader of the Wandering Air Gang; they were on good terms despite being of opposite elements. Hurricane was calm and collect. He never got mad or raised his voice above a whisper. His Gang was usually mischievous, but never him. He seemed more like a monk than anything. He looked like a normal guy. He had plain brown hair and blue eyes.

"Names are power." He took a huff of smoke from his pipe and blew the smoke out making two figures in the middle of room. They were barely visible in the light of the room. "The Elders decide on the name based on a Vampire's power and strength. There are levels for the names, with the six elements being at the top. The reason this is done is to stop the bond that is caused from knowing our real name." The figures disappeared with one bowing towards the other. "For us it would be unending servitude to anyone who says the name."

"I know this already. I'm not an idiot." Celsius spoke louder than he meant to, but he couldn't believe it. Them treating him like an idiot.

"Then don't ask questions." Darkness had appeared in his seat with out anyone noticing. They wondered how long he had been sitting there just listening. Darkness sent chills down everyone spins as he sat in his chair.

He was leaning forward with his arm on his leg and his head on it. "Sorry I'm late. I had to meet with the Elders." He spoke with an air of idiocy and seemed disappointed he was here.

"That is fine. We were only discussing the history of." Freeze paused thinking of a word to explain what they were talking about. "Names."

"I know I heard it." He waved Freeze off with his free hand. He didn't mean to be rude, it was just how he was and that was the best way Darkness knew how to tell people that he didn't care for what was happening. "If you are don't Let the meeting commence."

With those words the floor glowed a blood red color and the whole room was lit. It was a few minutes late and everyone was ready to start this one. "Let the meeting commence." They all said in unison. The floor started to change colors from blood red to black, white, blue, fire red, green, silver, then back to blood red.

"The order of business today is to decide to talk of the humans" Sun stepped in as the speaker. She had the prowess to capture attention where ever she went.

"They seem to getting stronger for every V.H. that is destroyed." Celsius spoke first and with no draw back in his voice. He really believed people cared what he said.

"That is correct." Darkness spoke. He rarely spoke during the meetings, but when he spoke even Celsius, turned to listen to him intently. "I would like to explain why that is happening. Any objections?" Celsius was about to raise his voice. "Any that I care about." That stopped Celsius.

Not one person objected to Darkness's suggestion. He put his hands together please with the results.

"Good. Then if you would please point your attention towards the center." Darkness waved his hand, creating a large screen in the middle of the room. A memory of some sort that he was willing to show to everyone. They all were intent on the screen showing the memory of the mysterious Darkness.

*****Elders*****

"I would like to thank all of you for coming on such sort notice." The Elders, seven in total, stood behind an elevated the desk looking down on the six below them. The Elders were as mysterious as always, hiding their faces beyond masks.

"Just tell us what you want." Fire spoke out annoyed of being called from whatever she had been doing before. Fire, like the rest of them wore a cloak with their elements color on it, hiding their face from everyone. None of the elements knew what they other elements looked like, not in the trillion of years they have lived have they ever given their appearance to each other.

"Please be patient. I'm sure that the Elders will tell us soon." Light spoke against Fire, but the agitation in Fire was obvious from her hand resting on her only visible sword.

"Thank you Light." The middle Elder spoke, with the rest taking a step back to let all the attention be on him. "Now as Fire asked I will explain why you have been called here after so many years of being left to do as you please." The Elder paused looking over all of them, they knew they each went their separate ways to protect their race; some were even at war with each other organizations. Judging that it was the right time to speak the Elder spoke again. "The Humans have gotten smarter, though it is not public knowledge they exist, the Vatican and other organizations similar to it have come together forming a Vampire Hunting School..."

"What?" Earth yelled enraged at the idea of all those who wanted them dead banding together, creating a school to teach more to kill them. Darkness felt a little astounding, to think after all these years humans have finally thought of creating a school to kill them.

"I agree with Earth on this one." Air spoke in a lazy, sleepy voice. "Why are the Humans so bent on killing us."

Darkness knew why Humans wanted to kill them. They might no longer harm humans to gain blood, they had different methods now, but they had once massacred thousands for blood. Their power was beyond human comprehension, it was just Human nature to destroy what hide in the dark.

The furthest right Elder on the right stepped forward, while the center one stepped back. "Now taking a page from the Human point of view we have decided to create a school as well, for the younger generation."

"That is a wonderful idea." Water clapped her hands together in approval.

"I disagree." Darkness spoke, everyone looked towards him. "I bet you also want us to be some kind of teacher or something."

"That is half correct." This time the Elder on the furthest left spoke. "We decided it would be best that you choose your role in the school. As long as you help guide the others to become wonderful Vampires."

They all were at the front now, looking down at them as they had at the beginning of the meeting. "This is not optional, it is mandatory for all elements and Vampires under two hundred." They raised their hands all at once pointing towards the only light in the room, hanging above the only door. "Now leave. You all will be notified of this schools starting day, and will choose what to be then, we will also allow you to use a different name for the occasion."

*****Council******

Darkness looked at all of the Leaders for the Council. They all stared at him dumbfounded by the news from the Elders. "You all will be attending." His voice was as it was before he killed a Vampire Hunter. There was no protest by any of them. They knew better to go against Darkness when he was like this.


	4. The Seal

**This is the second actual chapter of the Blood Death Gang. It took me a while to write this chapter for it took me a while to think of how to peace together the plot line i wanted. This chapter is manly to do that, though i think it is still good. So please enjoy and review.**

There was tension as the Council Meeting lingered on with no sign of ending. They had been arguing for sometime about the jobs to eliminate Vampire Hunters that have been killing innocent Vampires, and if the Vampires were really innocent or if they deserved it.

"Everyone knows that Unite drank blood of Humans then killed them every so often." Darkness raised his eyebrows at what Celsius had just said. If they had known about Unite killing, then they should have killed him not a Vampire Hunter; this was a disgrace.

"I had heard no such thing." Freeze interrupted whatever Sun was going to say, which was probably a good thing from the anger he could see in her face, behind the cold emotionless expression of reading her book.

"This has gone on long enough." Darkness hit the wall that his chair was a part of, creating a huge hole to form where his fist had hit. Everyone looked at him with eyes of fear, he usually had good patience but the Elders destroyed that. "Celsius, you knew Unite was killing Humans, yet you didn't put a stop to it."

"Y...Yes." He stuttered trying to back away from Darkness's piercing glare, but only a few inches were possible in the seats. "I couldn't do anything with him being with the Circle."

"Tch." The Circle was run by Earth if he remembered correctly, that was strange. Earth wasn't the one to let his members kill Humans, he usually took care of those that did. "Fine." Darkness waved his hand at Celsius, there was no use getting mad, what he did was the smartest thing possible for him to do. "But next time if any Vampire's are killing Humans that aren't from the Council, tell me. I'll try talking to the Elemental in-charge."

"Yes Sir." They all yelled with glee in their voice. They were a rather funny bunch sometimes, but Darkness enjoyed it.

"Does that mean we are finished?." Hurricane asked. His eyes were starting to droop, just like all but Darkness. _It must be getting close to sunrise._

"Yes." Darkness clasped his hands, as tradition "This meeting is officially closed."

"This meeting is officially closed." They all clasped their hands and disappeared, magnificently if he might add. Sun disappeared with orbs of light surrounding her, Freeze disappeared with blue flames surrounding his body, Land with his body turning into leaves, Celsius with whips of cold, darkness taking pieces of his body at a time, Hurricane disappeared with his little bits of his body flying into his air, and Wave's body became water and dropped to the floor.

"Keeper." Darkness called sitting high above the ground as Keeper appeared in his bar-tending outfit. Keeper looked up at him with anger of having been called near sunrise, it made sense even Vampires need sleep.

"What?" Keeper yelled at him from the floor. Darkness loved that Keeper was honest with him, it was so rare to find Vampires that stood up to the Elementals now a days. Darkness truly wish there were more people like him, even if they were Vampire Hunters it would make him happy.

"I need you to check something, during the day." Keeper's ears perked. It had been sometime since Darkness had sent Keeper out during the day.

"And Slice can't?" Keeper was always exhausted after going out during the day. He had to take so many precautions to not die from the deadly UV rays. Darkness could go out, but he had to get ready for the stupid Vampire school; he could guess it would be starting a few days.

"No, your infiltration skills are needed." Keeper's power were the best for this. "I need you to go check out the Hunter school."

Keeper smirked at the challenge. "Of course." Keeper disappeared in a whirlwind of paper wrapping around him. Now just to wait and see what happens.

****Bloody Death Gang House*****

Darkness was getting worried, Keeper hadn't come home or contacted him. That wasn't like him at all, he would notify him if he was going to be late and for Slice to take care of the store but that hadn't happened for two days. "Darkness, the Elders sent mail." Dream came running in holding a piece of parchment paper in her pale, tender hands.

"Thank you Dream." Darkness patted the child Vampire on her head. She had been worrying about Keeper since yesterday. He had to act like nothing was wrong to not worry her, Dream crying was something he just couldn't take. Dream skipped off happy that Darkness had recognized, he really wished his childhood had been as carefree as hers.

"Dear, what's that?" Dimension had appeared behind him, she had reached in-side his shirt; giving him a hug. The warmth coming from her dead body filled Darkness. The touch of her bare skin against his was glorious. Dimension was a little shorter than him and she had a small frame. Her hair was dark brown, reaching to her shoulders, and her eyes glowed deep red. She was dressed in the black cloak he had given her, though she had cut the sleeves off of it, the symbol of the Gang could be clearly seen on the right ear of her black cat ear hat she always wore.

"Just the school forms and stop calling me Dear" Darkness responded turning on her. Dimension moved towards the couch by him without him even noticing; she used her power way to much. "Slice." Darkness yelled so his voice filled the house. From what the papers said they would be leaving tomorrow night, there was no more time for Keeper. It was time to find out if he was dead, injured, or just running. Dream poked her head in curious why Darkness had called Slice, but turned around when Darkness gave her a look that said "Go back to your studies." She understood, cowering back into the other room.

"Yes, Master." Slice walked through the doorway, giving a quick bow to Darkness. Slice was a Human in his twenties, he had once been a Vampire Hunter till Darkness had spoke his Name, he had tried committing suicide at first but willingly follows Darkness now. He was ready to fight without Darkness having to tell him, wearing a black cloak just like Darkness's except the sleeves were the right length and the Gangs symbol was over his heart.

"Take care of this Dimension." Darkness through the sheets that need to be sent back to the Elders soon. "Let's go." He walked out with Slice, making sure to avoid Dream, into the coolness of the night. The place where he truly belonged and thrived in. He took a deep breath as the frost gathered around his body.

"You know what this calls for." Darkness walked down from their house, Humans called it a mansion, at the top of the hill in the country. It was one of the few Victorian style houses still left in the world, Darkness truly loved the type of beauty that the house gave to the world.

"Of course. I will be going against Vampire Hunters." Slice grimaced thinking of what it would be like. Slice was thought to be dead to them, it was a little like a reunion for him.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to go in their killing left and right." Darkness gave him a pat on the back, hoping to cheer Slice up. It didn't really work, but there was nothing else he could do. Slice knew this day would have to come, but that didn't make it easier for him. They stepped into the shadows.

****Vampire Hunter School Grounds*****

Darkness emerged from the shadows outside the Hunter School standing on a tree branch, unfazed by the travel; the shadows had spit Slice out on the ground under the tree. Slice wasn't used to that type of travel, he usually traveled with Keeper or Dimension on long voyages that need magic to make. "Are you alive?" Darkness looked down at Slice, his loyal companion.

"Yes" Slice stood up, shaking off the confusion he had from the strange sights that he had seen in the shadows and wiping off the dirt that had gotten on his clothes.

"Then let us journey onwards." Darkness jumped down from the tree, gliding to the ground effortlessly. Then walking into the School, as if he wasn't a Vampire.

"Master, what are you doing?" Slice didn't follow him, it was suicide for them to just waltz into the School, but he did none-the-less.

"Getting Keeper. Now hurry up." Wisps of shadows came off of Darkness and voyaged out in many directions, looking for their lost comrade. Slice hurried up to Darkness, unable to disobey his master knowing full well this was a suicide mission if they were going through the front door. Darkness just didn't make any sense most of the time.

They wondered around the school grounds aimlessly. There was no one out, there wasn't even someone paroling the grounds, it was to strange. Darkness lifted his face towards the moon and sniff the air, trying to find the scent of Keeper. After some time of this Darkness finally spoke. "He used his powers quiet a lot." Slice tried to sense the mana residue that Keeper would have left behind, but he couldn't there was just to much magic in this place, and he wasn't a magic type Hunter.

A single wisp floated down towards shadow, he reached one bone-chilling white hand out to catch it. Darkness heard the whisper of the shadow, telling him of a large group of Vampire Hunters gathering around something and where it was. "I've found him" Darkness grinned as the wisps of shadow gathered around him becoming a shield. "Let us go"

"Yes Master." Slice followed Darkness towards the area, both running like the wind. Darkness didn't have to go slow for Slice, he was just as strong and fast as any Vampire.

Darkness raised his hand, Slice stopped immediately but falling and rolling into a tree from the sudden deceleration. He didn't pay attention to Slice as he rose, he only watched at the barbaric ceremony that was going on in-front of him. The Vampire Hunters, garbed in white robes, had gathered around two crucifixes with Keeper and...Darkness rubbed his eyes making sure he really saw that, it was a beautiful girl Vampire on the second crucifix. At a first look she had looked like a goddess, but upon second look that was false, she was a goddess. Her long, white hair shinned brighter than Dream's in the moonlight, her pale body looked sexy even in the featureless garb she was wearing, and her eyes attracted Darkness's attention the most an unheard of glowing forest green.

"Slice, are you ready for a fight." Slice slipped black gloves with the Gang's symbol on it, he didn't seem down at the thought of having to fight his own kind, he was disgusted from the sight just as Darkness was. If this was an actual Vampire Hunter ritual, Darkness needs to reconsider letting some live.

Slice jumped in after slipping his gloves on, Darkness followed disappointed he was the first to jump to the rescue of the girl. They both jumped in the middle, Slice had jumped in-front of Keeper's crucifix while Darkness realizing that one of those gathered around was about to stab the girl landed in-front of the sword; piercing his hand as he blocked it. Black blood oozed out of the wound as his skin burned and boiled from light emitted from the enchanted sword, the blood wrapped around the sword blotting out the light in a few moments, the pain subsiding with the sword turned black and on the ground.

She had been saved by Darkness, unknowing who this mysterious figure was. She had almost spoke the Name her father had told her to say only in emergencies. She hadn't wanted to use the Name, but as the sword was coming to her, it had started to come up her throat but it never left her mouth for Darkness had prevented that. She stared at Darkness, amazement filling her eyes as she stared at the charming man.

"Are you ok?" Darkness had jumped onto the crucifix without anyone seeing him move. He spoke to both Keeper and the girl, but was looking down at the girl.

"Yes" Keeper had been badly injured from whatever they had been doing. He coughed the purple blood that most Vampires had. "I got what you wanted as well." Keeper gave a weak smile at learning the secrets of the school as Darkness had wanted.

"Yes." The girl's voice was angelic. It truly matched her beauty, something he didn't think would be possible. "Thank You" There was something strange of her even being at this school, but Darkness didn't care that much.

"Slice you take care of them. I'll get them down." Slice pulled on his gloves as he stared out at his prey, ready to slice them to bits. Darkness waved his hands, sending waves of magic through the nails shooting them out. He caught Keeper with a hand made of pure darkness while he caught the girl in his own bare hands. She was light, even for a Vampire; almost like air.

Slice had started killing the Vampire Hunters. Specially made wires flew in all directions cutting the Vampire Hunters to pieces. Darkness could see the sadness that even he has when he kills, but Slice keep killing knowing it was the best thing to do. Darkness could tell he had gotten better at his weapon, even if it was his second best. When he was fighting Slice, it was one of the few times he almost died. Slice stopped the attack with nearly half the Vampire Hunters chopped in some way with blood drenching the ground and guts or other internal organs spilling out of the bodies.

Darkness looked over at them, they hadn't moved at all. They stood there looking at them, then the pounding of staffs could be heard reverberating around them. The noise wasn't loud, but it was rhythmic and the intensity grew with every pound. "Hello Darkness." The crowed separated as one of the Vampire Hunters walked forward greeting him. This one wore a different robe than the others, the symbol of a fourth class Joker, a joker juggling one ball.

"Joker" Darkness nodded towards the Joker acknowledging his existence, at the same time Slice placed his wires around him just in case the Joker did something stupid. "What has Vampire Hunters come to? It seems you are going down in evolution?" The Joker didn't move, he just looked at him an unknown gaze beneath his hood.

"I am terribly sorry that you think that" The Joker talked in a cool, calm voice. It seemed that the Joker acted just like him. "But if you want to live give us Universe." So Universe was her name. Darkness never heard of the Elders using this name, but he had never seen Vampire Hunters do what they are doing. Universe had tears forming in her eyes, thinking of past and the future that she must have endured.

"No." Darkness knew the terrible thing that Vampire Hunters can do. He has experienced the worst first-handed and didn't want any others to come to that.

"That isn't wise." The Joker didn't show any change of emotion. It was just like he was when he face Vampire Hunters, this was his opposite even if he was only a fourth class Joker.

"I don't care." An arrow was shot from somewhere and before Darkness could react it pierced his left arm, digging deep into his skin. Just like with the sword black blood spilled from him, but it didn't wrap around the arrow, even at the command of Darkness. He looked down, it was an enchanted arrow but not any enchanted arrow, it was the God Arrow. He had heard stories of it being used, read of it, and even seen pictures but never thought he would be hit it. It should have been lost seven hundred years ago, yet here it was glowing with primordial forces as ancient as himself. Keeper had follow on the ground, the shadow hand disappeared

"Your power of darkness is sealed. Now give up." The Joker reached a hand out for him to hand over Universe.

"Pull the arrow out." Darkness coughed at Universe as the seal was spreading though his body. She responded by yanking the glowing white arrow out of him with great force. The spot where it had been healed instantly, but strange white vines covered his left arm. He could feel his power of darkness dwindle to that of a child. He looked at the man, angered. "You bastard." He jumped to the ground next to Slice and Keeper with Universe in his hands. "Dimension take us home." Dimension knew it wasn't time to pretend she hadn't skipped out on her duty to follow them. She appeared behind them, then they all disappeared from sight.

"Damn it." The Joker punched the air where they had once been, sending a blast of air destroying all that lay before him. The higher ups are going to be displeased with him letting Universe escape.

**Well next chapter they will finally be going to school. Darkness's power of darkness are sealed, but he holds many more secrets and Universe has a secret just as great as his.**


	5. Start of School

**This is mostly a fill-in chapter to connect the start of the school with the other chapter. So please read and review.**

Darkness awoke in his bed. He didn't open his eyes, he just lay there going over all that had happened last night. He had gone to the Vampire Hunter Academy with Slice to rescue Keeper, they found Keeper and another, the gorgeous Universe, he had been shot with the Arrow of God, and finally Dimension had teleported them all back and he blacked out from exhaustion. He could guess Dimension took over while he was out, he hope he took care of everything with the intelligent she kept hidden.

Darkness turned in his bed knowing she probably did something to mess with him, she wasn't one to leave him alone. His hand landed on bare skin, Dream had gotten into his bed while he was asleep. She was still a child, needing to go into his bed at night. Darkness lifted his hand to place it over her face to mess with her, he didn't land on her face. His hand landed on something soft, it wasn't Dream. Darkness jumped from the bed with the sound of the voice. Dimension had messed with him while he was out.

"Dimension." He yelled out annoyed that she had done something like that. Universe got up from his bed rubbing her eyes from sleep, it was Universe that was in his bed? He was sure it had been Dimension, she had done that the last time he had fainted. His face went red knowing it was Universe he had touched and not Dimension, he really didn't act like he had been alive for millions of years. It must be because he had been alive for so long he kept on to some of his childish behaviors to keep him from going insane.

"What is it Darkness?" Dimension walked in his room with a to revealing night gown, he was surprised that she could wear something like that. Dimension looked at Darkness then the naked Universe in his bed and gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh, Darkness how bold." She snickered.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this." Dimension looked taken aback from his accusation, that he knew was right on the mark from the glint in her eyes. He turned towards Universe who still still hadn't covered herself up. He waved his hand commanding the blanket to cover Universe, it seems he can still do non-elemental magic. Now that she wasn't naked it was much easier to talk to her. "Why are you here Universe?"

"Dimension said this was the only bed." Darkness gave a glare at Dimension who gave him an innocent smile.

"And your naked because?"

"Dimension said it would please you, did it not?" It had pleased him, but it wasn't something he was going to admit to anyone, especially Dimension. He would never show weakness, even if it was with his Gang, to show weakness would hurt him and he had had enough hurt in his life.

"Just go get dressed." Universe wrapped the blankets around her with a strange look on her face, it seemed like she was hurt but also impressed so strange. He would need to keep an eye on her, she has to be hiding something. "Wait." Darkness stopped her before going. "Are you part of a Gang?"

"No." Universe didn't look at him, but there was sadness in her somewhere.

"We are leaving for the new Vampire School, it would be good if you would come with us." Dimension looked at him, like he had gone crazy, maybe he had it wasn't like him to invite a person he had just meant to anything. She just seemed to awaken something he had held back to protect those he cared for.

"That would be nice." She gave a weak smile. Darkness gave a glare at Dimension and she nodded knowing what she was supposed to do. They had known each other for so long they didn't need to talk about important things.

Darkness sighed as they exited. It was going to be an annoying night. His habit of placing his hand over his eye kicked in, even after all the time he had been trying to kill it. He gasped at the sight, something had happened to his left hand. White rose vines wrapped around his arm, he looked up towards his arm were the vines gripped his arm as well and the place were the Arrow of God had hit a black rose bud, with a circle of words around it. He had never seen such an seal in his life, and when he does it was on him. There was nothing to do about it, he quickly went to his closet to get ready for the trip to the school.

****Trip towards School****

"So this is the school." Healer looked out over the boat's edge. The moonlight glazed over the salt water of the ocean like it had in ancients times. A Vampire School on a island, that was the stupidest thing the Elders could have done. Vampire's can't cross the ocean, or any moving water, unless on a boat. If they were attacked by Vampire Hunters most would be trapped on the island. Though it also meant that Vampire's couldn't get to the school unless by boat. There has to be a reason to why the Elders built the school like this. The only thing he could think of was a war between Vampires, but no Elemental should be stupid enough for that.

"Darkness we are almost there." Healer gave Hurricane a glare for calling him Darkness. It was okay to call him that for now, but once in school it would be bad. He didn't want people to challenge him for his title as an Elemental without his power's of Darkness.

"Good." Healer looked back toward the ship. All of the Council was on the ship, he had bought it for just this purpose. There were other ships, much larger this this one that were going to the Vampire School. His group was the smallest of the Elementals, but it was equally as strong. Hurricane didn't move he was staring at the bandages over his hand. Healer clenched his bandaged hand and looked Hurricane in the eyes. "Do you know about the Arrow of God?" It was a stupid question, everyone knew about it but no one really completely knew what it did.

Hurricane gave a weak smile towards him. "Do I." He lifted his shirt up a little, revealing a similar seal to Healer's, except inversed. It started on the side of his torso and ran down his body."Well I do." Healer would have fallen over the boat if there wasn't the railing wasn't there. He just couldn't believe it, he had never known Hurricane was hit by the Arrow of God. "I haven't told anyone this, but I was originally a Light user." He had a nostalgic look on his face remembering the past. "I was actually going to be the next Light, I had already challenged him and was a sure win." The last Light? The last Light died nearly a thousand years ago, much older than Healer thought Hurricane was. "But then I was hit by the Arrow of God. It is a terrible invention of the Primordials, it seals away the most dominate power in us." The look on his face was so sad, it destroyed Healer, Hurricane had lost so much for that, but he agreed how could the Primordial, the first generation of Vampires, create something like that. It only benefited the Vampire Hunters to have such a powerful weapon.

"Terrible." Healer shook his head thinking about all Hurricane had said. He could never use shadows or darkness again. There was no known release from the seal. He did have his mother's power, he clenched his right hand, the power of her coursing through his veins the strongest on his right. It was just to terrible of a power to use on any person.

"I heard there was a way to temporarily stop it, but it is impossible these days." Hurricane took cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. "The blood of 'Child of Eden'" Healer laughed. There hadn't been any 'Child of Eden' for a hundred thousand years. He had no hope of even gaining his powers back temporarily. That was just perfect, he would just have to pass off as a person who helps others.

Hurricane blew smoke out of his mouth in a perfect circle. "What do you think of Universe?" Healer looked past Hurricane to see Universe looking over on the top deck, looking at the school as Healer had. It was strange how they were similar in some aspects.

"She and you seem like a nice couple." Healer felt his face go red, a trillion year Vampire blushing over something like that; the Elders are the only ones that are truly grown up in the Vampire world.

"That's not what I meant, and we're not."

"Could have fooled me" Hurricane smiled. "I know, I just wanted to see how you would react. We never become like Human adults do we, but that's off topic." He made another smoke ring. "She seems to be hiding something, but all of us hid something things. The only difference is how dark the secret is."

"I want you to keep an eye on her though. It was strange to find her at the Hunter school. It's find to keep secrets, unless they affect other people." Healer walked back to the group, Universe jumped down from the upper deck. Healer caught her with ease that only a few Vampire's could manage and carried her off to the rest. Hurricane followed behind, he didn't understand how those two weren't a couple from how they acted and they had only known each other for about a day.

****The Vampire School****

The housing for the Vampire school was at random, despite the protest all the Elementals had given. Healer, singing up as a student just for the fun, had gotten lucky with his roommate, Flame, a member of the Council; he believe he was in the Destructive Fire Gang. Flame was also the son of Freeze and was next in line to be Leader. Flame looked so much like his father it was funny, the only difference was the absence of gray and scars. "What time was the assembly?" Flame asked as he jumped on to his bed, landing with a thump.

"I think in thirty minutes." The night had been long, he wanted to sleep the moment twilight had started, but because of the special field around the school they could live in the daylight as well. Healer hated such an unnatural thing, but the Elders didn't seem to care about what the Elementals thought when it came to the school. "I think I'm going to skip."

"That is just like you. I think I might join you." Flame and Healer had stricken up a friendship the moment they had met, age didn't matter to Vampires. They were similar in so many ways it would be for them not to. "How about a bar or so..." A terrible scream could be heard outside the window. Healer and Flame looked out the window to see something Healer had never thought he would see again, Vampires using their powers against another Vampire. It rilled his blood to think that such beings exist.

Healer didn't think twice about what he was doing, he went though the window like light. Landing on the soft grass a few feet from the two fighting, he ran in front of the Vampire that was being bullied. A girl with hair that seemed to dance like fire and eyes as if they were a blue flame, she was above average in looks as well but he didn't care about that at the moment. The moment he passed by her, Healer noticed not a look of fear but annoyance. He also noticed that her eyes seemed to take in everything at once, it was the eyes of a tactician. "I suggest you stop." He was ready to use his mother's power against these two, to fight one owns kind was terrible. "Or I will hold nothing back."

"This has nothing to do with you." The one that had water swirling around his body, ready to attack at any moment said.

"If you used just your fist, I wouldn't care, but your powers. I will kill you for such a terrible thing." He didn't move, he held his ground against these two pathetic Vampires.

"That is funny." The one that held a ball of air in his hands laughed. "We will kill you." They both rushed towards him at once. The water user flinged water at him, Healer raised his right hand towards it. The moment it touched his hand, it turned black and fell to the ground, useless and leaving the water using with a distraught face.

Healer didn't have time to rest, the air user had already chucked a ball of air at him. He didn't need to evade it, he waved it aside with ease having a little power of air in his blood. He wouldn't have tried it with a stronger attack, but it was such a weak attack. Healer could tell they were young from how terribly they fought, he wouldn't kill them just scare them. Healer charged at them this time. He kicked both of of them in the face landing on the ground between where they had once been as they went flying up in the air. They landed on the ground after a few moments later with a loud crack.

The two were on the ground screaming in pain from what Healer had done to them, unable to move. "Be thankful I didn't kill you and never use your powers against another Vampire."

"Quite strong now aren't you...um..." The girl had spoken up, he really needed to stop being the hero to girls. It was such a trouble for him when they talked to him.

"It doesn't matter. I did it because I hate Vampire's who attack each other with their powers, so lea..." Flame had come down and hit Healer over the head before he could finished.

"This is Healer. I'm sorry for his rude behavior he is just anti-social." Flame gave a small smile, trying to seduce the girl in one swoop. He was the same womanizer as the last time Healer had meant him and as his father had been some hundred years ago. "I am Flame, please forgive my friend."

The girl gave a giggle and batted her eyes. "I should be thanking him. I am Burn by the way." Healer notice she lifted her hand a little by reflex as she stated her name, but stopped herself. She was hiding something, the motion was to much like how a princess would put her hand out for someone to kiss, it wasn't a habit made by most Vampires.

"Guess who?" Universe had snuck up on Healer and placed her hands over his eyes, if he had his powers still she would have been swallowed into the darkness he once controlled. Healer calmly removed her hands from his eyes. "Lets sit together at the assembly." Universe was giving a death stare at Burn. Burn didn't seem to notice as she was just smiling back at Universe.

"That's a good idea. Burn would you like to join us." Flame was speaking for him again, still trying to get Burn as his.

"I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere before." Burn gave a polite nod and went off her way. Flame watched her leave, he would have burnt a hole in her ass if he stared any harder.

"Man, I almost had her." Healer and Universe both held back laughs from the obvious fact that he had been no where close to seducing Burn. She didn't even look at him once while he was talking.

****Order Room****

"How was the search?" Silver asked Fire as she came back to the room the Elders had given the Order to meet. Each of the Elemental's had gotten one, but hers was by far the largest for having the largest group under her.

"I ran into a little trouble." Fire admitted as she ran her hand through her burning hair. "But a guy named Healer saved me. He was strong, defeating two Vampires using powers with just strength alone." She could remember the pleasure she had felt as she saw the strength it had burned her body with such force. She wanted him as hers, but...Fire sent a surge of fire around her body, turning all the furniture to ash in an instant, out of frustration of seeing that other girl so close to him.

"Seems he interested you, like Darkness does." Oh..Darkness the only person she pictured as an equal in the Elementals. The rest could go and die for all he cared, they were nothing compared to the cold, spine-tingling grip that Darkness held on her when she saw him. She didn't even know his face, but he would probably be the only person she could love. "It would be funny if those two were the same, wouldn't it be."

"I can't be sure yet." Healer did seem similar to Darkness, but she wasn't one to jump to conclusions. She would watch him, to see if Darkness was using the alias Healer as she used the alias Burn.

_Ding Dong._ The bell marking a few minutes left till the assembly sounded. Fire didn't want to go, but to make sure no one would think of her as Fire she would have to put on an act. No matter how much it rilled her blood to see weaklings.

**I probably won't write another chapter for this till I write two more chapters for my Bleach fanfiction. It shouldn't be that long of a wait since I have thought of most of it, but just to let the few who actally read this know that.**


End file.
